Secreto, segunda parte
by Ann.O'nnimus
Summary: Esta historia comienza donde termina el tercer capitulo. Dedicada a YazminSnape y es lo que finalmente sucede entre H y S.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, nuevamente. Ahora va la segunda parte, pero categoría M (ofrezco una disculpa de antemano por faltas de ortografía o letras faltantes, trato de checar lo que escribo antes de subir el capitulo, pero entre el trabajo y estar escribiendo a escondidas... Si, trabajo hasta los fines de semana, días de descanso? Más bien, momentos de descanso y con la enfermedad de mi padre y las citas con los doctores, a veces eso me demora en subir capitulos, como me sucedió en la primera parte. No me gusta escribir y dejar enlatado nada, porque luego o se me va la inspiración o entre trabajos, olvido en lo que estoy y así va pasando el tiempo. A diferencia de la primera parte, esta historia sucede en el mismo lapso de tiempo: empieza donde casi termina el tercr capitulo y es sobre lo que sucede en su primera noche juntos). Obviamente, tanto H como S son OOC y este es un AU donde Sev sí sobrevive.

Nota: Los personajes de Harry Potter, hechizos, artículos mágicos y lugares reconocibles descritos en los libros, son propiedad de J. , al escribir esta historia de ficción, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico.

Historia dedicada a **YazminSnape.** Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, mil mil gracias!

Diablos...

No podía moverse. A decir verdad, estaba exhausta, de-li-cio-sa-men-te agotada...

Sintió sus manos deslizándose por su espalda y no pudo evitar sonreir.

 _Había dado resultado, totalmente. Cada libra gastada en la costosa lencería había sido una inversión. La mirada de Severus, fué la confirmación de que había dado en el clavo._

 _Supo de inmediato que Severus estaba enojado por la cancelación de último momento, después de todo, Hermione era quien sugirió el restaurante para su 'aniversario' de tres meses y estaba muy feliz de que hubieran tenido mesa disponible para la celebración._

 _La lechuza de Hermione anunciando la cancelación, había sido la cereza en el pastel del mal día de Severus, después de trabajar en su oficina con un montón de inútiles durante todo el día, lo que más anhelaba ese viernes, era ir a cenar con Hermione y el domingo pasarlo juntos descansando (incluso el sábado, cocinaría ese pollo que a ella le encantaba...)_

 _Estaba más que enojado, faltaban menos de dos horas para su cita y ahora ella cancelaba... Y si le había pasado algo?... Pero su nota decía claramente: por favor, cancela la cena, algo surgió. Luego te explico, H..._

 _Estaba a punto de desvestirse, cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione por la chimenea:_

 _-Severus, estás ahí?, puedo pasar?. Su voz se escuchaba bastante normal, nada preocupada o con algún dolor..._

 _-Si, claro. Ya sabes que esta es tu casa... Trataba de no estar molesto, o tal vez sería que venía a decirle que se arrepentía? Que ya no quería que los vieran juntos?... -Todo bien?, me preocupó tu lechuza._

 _-Eh... Bueno... Yo... Es que... Más bien sonaba nerviosa._

 _-Dame un segundo y voy contigo. Le gritó desde la habitación y mientras se quitaba el saco. -En un momento bajo..._

 _-Sí, aquí te espero... Nerviosa, definitivamente nerviosa. Seguramente viene a decirle que todo se acabó..._

 _Al bajar, la vió en su sala, había encendido el fuego y descorchado una botella de vino y preparado dos copas._

 _-Aqui estoy, todo bien?_

 _-Sí, es solo que... Quería cenar aquí contigo, los dos solos... Sé que fué mi idea ir a un restaurante, pero realmente en esta fecha especial, quiero que celebremos los dos juntos..._

 _-De acuerdo, déjame arreglar la mesa y... -No hace falta. Lo interrumpió Hermione. -Quería que cenáramos aquí junto al fuego..._

 _Ella estaba hermosa, quería arrancarle ese vestido y poseerla exactamente donde ella quería, junto al fuego, daba las gracias a Merlín por que ella había querido que cancelara la cita en el restaurante. Lo difícil sería tener las manos quietas y no empezar a acariciarla. Incluso, el domingo anterior, le había costado todo su autocontrol el enviarla casi intacta a su casa (los besos ardientes que habían intercambiado no contaban)._

 _Apenas si supo que cenaron, tan concentrado estaba en lo hermosa que estaba, la amaba, hasta la médula y tenía que respetarla hasta que ella decidiera que era hora de poder acariciarse... Este paso tan lento le parecía una enormidad, pero por ella, esperaría. Ya la había perdido una vez y ahora haría todo lo posible para que viera que él era diferente al cerdo de Weasley..._

 _Pero demonios, no ayudaba en nada, que ella le tocara la pierna, o la última vez que le había ofrecido un poco más de vino, se había inclinado besándolo sensualmente, realmente esa lo mujer iba a matarlo..._

 _Indudablemente, si ella seguía así de provocadora, era más que probable que iba a tomarla esa noche. Fue una fortuna que ella hubiera llevado, una cena ligera (muy deliciosa, por cierto) porque era imposible que pudiera probar otro bocado más. Ni siquiera recordaba que habían platicado, el solamente asentía o negaba, ya que su atención estaba en sus hermosas piernas. El vestido que había elegido era negro con algunas flores de colores, aunque éste era largo, ella lo había recogido al sentarse; al estar platicando con Severus, distraídamente se había quitado los zapatos y se había quedado con las medias. Después de cenar, le había preguntado que si le molestaba que se las quitara en ese momento. Diablos, cómo iba a molestarle si al levantar totalmente su vestido, se había quedado hipnotizado viendo como se quitaba lentamente primero una y después la otra pieza... Realmente quería besar sus muslos y acariciar el lugar donde habían quedado esas marcas rojizas... Fue una suerte que apartara la mirada rapidamente y ella no lo hubiera visto mirarle descaradamente las piernas. Demonios, parecía un adolescente hormonal..._

 _Al final, fue Hermione quien sedujo a Severus, ella no había podido evitar mirar el abultamiento más que obvio de sus pantalones, entonces no había nada malo con ella, mentalmente suspiró de alivio: Severus sí que estaba atraído por ella..._

 _-Severus? -Si?_

 _-Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento?_

 _-Tengo algo?..._

 _-Solo será un momento..._

 _Al cerrar los ojos, ella se puso de horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarlo... No era el momento de que Severus se quejara, al contrario, él estaba más que dispuesto a que ella lo besara o acariciara, estaba aliviado y feliz de que no quisiera terminar su relación, así que se dejó besar por ella..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, nuevamente les doy mil gracias por los comentarios, agregados a favoritos y por seguirme y a esta historia. No ha sido mi intención demorarme toooooda esta semana para subir este capítulo y dejarlas en ascuas sobre lo que ha pasado, pero este retraso fue por causas de fuerza mayor y falta de tiempo (no de inspiración, porque durante todos estos dias he estado con la intención de continuar escribiendo y subir esta parte). Lo mejor ha sido la respuesta que he recibido escribiendo esto, posiblemente no sea muy estructurada o con mucha historia y hasta mi intento en escribir escenas eróticas sea eso, un intento, lo hago de corazón. Espero seguir mejorando (y por eso agradezco infinitamente sus palabras y consejos) y que ustedes me den el mejor regalo: su tiempo leyendo lo que actualizo. Mil, mil gracias!

Nota: en caso de omisión de letras y errores ortográficos, les ofrezco una enorme disculpa, ya que a veces se me van las cabras al monte y no me doy cuenta cuando eso me pasa...

 _Si por ella fuera, seguiría así, besándose y frotándose contra la más que obvia erección de Severus. Una parte ella no podía creer que finalmente tenía a su mago entre sus piernas, aún con ropas, pero entre sus piernas..._

 _-Si sigues haciendo eso, no duraré hasta el final..._

 _-En serio? Quieres decir que finalmente...?_

 _-Tú lo deseas? Me deseas?_

 _-Desde la primera vez que te besé, quise tenerte contra la puerta de tu departamento, pero dudo que tus vecinos desearan vernos tener sexo en medio del pasillo... Ella rió con esa risa musical que el había extrañado tanto._

 _-Me lo hubieras dicho y solamente habríamos entrado y con un par de hechizos silenciadores..._

 _-Pero no así, te deseo, pero quiero tenerte en mi cama o en la tuya, quiero tenerte y saborearte lentamente..._

 _Ella seguía meciéndose y frotándose contra Severus, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. -Y que más me harías? Como me tendrías?... Ella le sujetó sus manos contra sus caderas mientras lentamente se despeinaba y masajeaba su cabeza, se quitaba los pendientes y los dejaba junto a la chimenea... -Te desvestiría lentamente, te besaría y acariciaría, admiraría tu cuerpo. Eres tan hermosa, que a veces no puedo creer que realmente estemos juntos, a veces creo que un dia despertarás y te darás cuenta de que esto es un error..._

 _-Eso jamás pasará Severus. Dijo seriamente Hermione. -Ya cometí un error muy grande al apresurarme y no pensar con claridad, contigo me he sentido tan feliz... Siguió besándolo y en ese momento decidió que sucedería..._

 _Con un hechizo no verbal, desabrochó su cinturón y desabotonó sus pantalones. Un distraído Severus era mejor a uno que hablara y le hiciera que se le fuera la inspiración... Al sentir sus manos sobre su miembro, no pudo evitar inteerumpir el beso y sobresaltarse... -Que estas...? -Shhhh, nada que ambos no deseemos... Para él, era la primera vez que una mujer tomaba la iniciativa; las escasas ocasiones en las que tenía necesidad o deseo de tener sexo, él era el primero en desvestir y decir como quería que sucediera. Era solamente para satisfacer una urgencia, no para tener romance... Ella se levantó el vestido y al quitárselo, lo dejó junto con sus zapatos y las medias. Su cara debió decirlo todo, porque ella no pudo sonreir triunfante: -Te gusta?. Severus se quedó viendo la más delicada y transparente lencería que nunca había visto hasta ese momento. -Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarla, crees que es bonita? O crees que es mejor que me la quite?... -Sí... -Sí que Severus, sí es bonita o sí me la quito?... Su respuesta fue otro apasionado beso, podía alguien amarla más de lo que ahora él la amaba? Nadie, en este mundo, le había preguntado o se había preocupado por lucirle lencería. Él estaba escasamente a ser rápido y evitar el menor contacto a la hora de eso: tener sexo. Pero en ese momento juró que a Hermione, la amaría definitivamente hasta el último momento que respirara..._

 _Ella le desabotonó la camisa, mientras el seguía admirándola. -No crees que deberías ser un poco más cooperativo?... En ese momento él introdujo sus dedos por debajo de su más que escasa prenda y la vió suspirar de satisfacción... -Creía que nunca lo harías... -Quieres que me detenga? -Hazlo y voy a matarte... Estaba tan húmeda que ella empezó a balancears, sensualmente y se inclinaba para besarlo. -Si continuas, seré yo quien no llegue al final... Al sacar sus dedos, húmedos de sus jugos, Severus se los introdujo y los saboreó._

 _-Definitivamente, voy a devorarte esta noche..._

 _-De acuerdo, pero primero..._

 _Ella fué quien introdujo su miembro dentro de ella._

 _-Diablos... -Oh por Merlín... Exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Para Hermione habían pasado años desde la última vez que había tenido relaciones con su entonces esposo Ron. Para Severus, estar así con Hermione, casi le hizo explotar en su interior, ella se apoyó en sus hombros y comenzó a moverse. Al principio lentamente. -Lo... Lo siento Severus, pero hace ya tiempo que yo... no... -Shhh, será a tu ritmo, tenemos toda la noche para que te pongas al corriente... -En serio?... -Después de este momento, no pienso dejarte ir... -Ni yo tampoco Severus..._

 _Él la tenía bien sujeta de las caderas, sintiendo la calidez de su piel..._

 _Severus estaba en el cielo, estar dentro de Hermione era algo que nunca había esperado, y mucho menos que ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa, nunca, jamás... El sentir sus caricias y besos, así como escuchar sus gemidos era casi imposible no explotar dentro de ella._

 _-Por favor Severus... Espera un poco más... La voz de Hermione se notaba apremiante. -Quisiera... que ambos..._

 _De modo que el maldito de Weasley nunca le había hecho el amor como se debía a esa hermosa mujer. Sabía que ese gusano era un desgraciado egoísta, pero ahora que Hermione era suya, le demostraría como se le hacía el amor, como ella disfrutaría con él..._

 _-Quiero sentir como explotas, quiero ser yo quien te haga olvidar todo... Sabía que Hermione por una extraña razón disfrutaba de su voz e incluso había visto como su piel se estremecía cuando le hablaba al oido, seguramente eso la ayudaría a tener (si no se equivocaba, su primer orgasmo). -Quiero que seas mía y quiero darte todo el placer que te mereces, sabes que te deseo... En ese momento sintió como ella explotaba y se apretaba más a él._

 _-Oh... Severusssss..._

 _Fiel a su promesa, no solamente fue esa, sino dos veces más, Severus hizo explotar de placer a Hermione y llegar al final junto con ella. Ambos cubiertos de sudor, se quedaron adormilados junto a la chimenea. Ella agotada y maravillosamente satisfecha, su sonrisa al dormir lo decía todo... Severus no podía sino admirar su cuerpo desnudo, ella era perfecta, las cicatrices de su cuerpo mostraban a una mujer valiente, que había luchado en una guerra que no era suya para pelear. Una parte de él quería asesinar a Ronald Weasley por haber engañado y lastimado a Hermione, por haber pensado que ella siempre estaría obligada a mantenerlo y ser responsable por sus acciones. Lo odiaba porque ella había perdido casi todo lo que poseía por entregárselo sin pedirle nada a cambio; pero por otra parte, cuando su matrimonio había sido anulado, se sintió feliz. Pensó en mantener solamente una amistad con ella, pero cuando ella lo besó por primera vez, se sintió vivo, esperanzado. Nunca la había dejado de amar._

 _El mundo mágico pensaba que seguía enamorado de Lily Potter, la amaba por haber sido su primera amiga en la peor época de su vida, ella significó mucho. Cómo explicar cuando tu vida es un infierno llega un ángel a tu vida? También sabía que lo había arruinado todo. Que por su culpa ella y James habían sido asesinados, aunque le hubiera hecho mil promesas a Albus, nada la habría salvado de la ira del Señor Tenebroso._

 _Pero el pasado ya era historia, había cumplido sus promesas, había casi muerto por Potter y sobrevivido gracias a Hermione, curiosamente había sido una de las tantas ideas geniales que a él nunca se le habría ocurrido. Así que disfrutaría de todos los momentos que tuviera a su lado, la amaba tanto que dudaba que algún día la pudiera dejar ir... Y si le decía que la amaba? Y si ella no le correspondía? Y si ella solamente quería tener sexo y sentirse mujer nuevamente? Y si...? -Y si mejor nos subimos y descansamos en la cama? Murmuró Severus y cargando a Hermione, subió lentamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su recamara..._


End file.
